epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 4 Premiere - Sam and Dean vs Dipper and Mabel
WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE PREMIERE OF SEASON 4!!!! I hope you don't mind scary stories because today we have a ghoulish encounter of the Supernatural. I know that ERBP and several other series have had/are having a go at this suggestion but it was too good to pass up and I got a great guest in Floey to help me out with the lyrics for Dipper and Mabel, as well as thanking Grav for proofreading the first verse of Sam and Dean. I knew literally nothing about Gravity Falls before writing this began, now I understand what the hype is about, Mabel and Dipper are really cool characters and I think the comedy is done really well, which just provides another element to this idea. So without further ado, Sam and Dean Winchester, the brother hunter duo from Supernatural, face off against Dipper and Mabel Pines, the twin protagonists of Disney’s Gravity Falls series, in a battle of siblings who both fight the supernatural and other worldly. The Cast Mat4yo as Dipper Pines (denoted by blue) Miss4yo as Mabel Pines (denoted by pink) EpicLLOYD as Grunkle Stan (denoted by red) Joeaikman as Sam Winchester (denoted by dark blue) Nice Peter as Dean Winchester (denoted by dark red) Sam Macaroni as Castiel (denoted by dark pink) The Battle There’s an anomaly that needs solving - Little Dipper’s making a big impact, Nit-pick brats with sick raps, leave Mystery Hacks Tourist Trapped Then send them Three Letters Back with rhymes colder than the Shape Shifter Throwing shade with my great sister to show why you can’t hate Dipper It’s Mabel! That rhymes with table! It also rhymes with fable! Which is all that’ll be left of you when I break you two like Azazel Send you to your gay angel, along with your flows that are as dead as zombies, Fanbase actin’ cray-cray and storylines that are plain Gobble-wonky! We’re cartoon’s Mulder and Scully, you’re more like Agents J & K Cause you must be Just Kidding if you think we’re playing Blendin Game’s Head Hunting you from Dusk Til Dawn, Lose-chesters can’t escape Your rap career is like Season 7. I think we might want to burn this tape There's nothing Super or Natural about these Lannisters cosying up to Soos Except all the bruises we induce when Sam and Dean move in and let loose We are the darkest siblings in horror, you're set up for kids and that's the reason We can boast rocking double digits, whilst your ship was sunk after two seasons Shots fucking fired bitch, I never miss, your aim must be getting better Mabel better brace herself when demons release hellfire on her sweater The spirits don't like your lyrics, take you down like decorations at Christmas We are too busy saving people and hunting things, it’s the family business These little misfit rhymers in a Cipher best be ready to face their demise Beating you is as easy as pie, with you whole Grim Adventuring premise Mabel's at home with her gnomes, we'd fight for anyone, but you can't be saved So we will hop in my car, find some pie, and wait for the inevitable blast waves Lalalala! Call me all four of your horsemen, this attack is surely fatal Wage War on your verbal famine with the pestilence-sick raps of Boss Mabel You can bet I see there’s no denting me with Wendy, I’m Inventing means to mess these theives like their fanbases incestous tendancies To Cross Roads with this Dream-y Demon, you’re more nuts than McGucket Busting your butts ‘till you plummet worse than when your Bud kicked the bucket Controlling you like a Puppet, I reckon more verbal venom to threaten These Horrifying Sweatin’ Monstrosities that wouldn’t survive Weirdmageddon Damn Sam and Dean when I get mean and spill the beans. Hehe, beans. We’ll light up you hellbent felons like watermelons on Summerween Stomp you flat like giant bats, you’re more whack then possessed wax, That’s why I’m hard on you asshats, cause when the world fights, he fights back We are hunters, you cannot stop us, Lucifer proved he had far too little Rock the cradle faster than Mabel was rocked after her twin proved to be fickle And shack up with Ford once their summer finally reached its conclusion You're in at the Deep End, we Boss Mabel, she'll wish she was in a dungeon The sum of knowledge whilst you're Pining for a happy little ending But you have less chance of victory here than Dipper in his war for Wendy Let these Babies Fight, check the journals to see if it has more stories on Phineas and Ferb's weird adventures patrolling the forests of Oregon We've got the demonic spit to question hicks about their summer And abandon you with your grunkle like your father and mother Cos we are the reviving kings, we already went and tamed hell Crack this code, you got cancelled, Gravity saw your ratings Fell Who won? Sam and Dean Dipper and Mabel Category:Blog posts